Lovers
by pinguingo
Summary: Skipper and Nigel have sex again


Skipper's heart leaps and rushing towards inside at the words and couldn't be happier.

"There is never anyone call me cute before...thanks Nigel

I also think you are marvelously handsome and smexy as well"

"Not even those you dated? What a shame... They probably didn't try hard enough to see your sweet expressions." Nigel replied and perked a brow as Skipper called him handsome and smexy. "Oh~ Do I hear flirting here Skipper?"

Skipper bushed in embarrassment

"Hey! I seldom praise others like this, don't make fun of me at that"

"I'm not making fun of you mate, I'm sincerely surprised and curious as till now you only turned all adorably red and embarrassed instead of flirting." The bigger bird said with an amused grin.

"But I just seriously think you are handsome and smexy and speak out..."

Another chuckle escaped Nigel at how serious Skipper's look was. "You really are so cute! You start make me want to do more inappropriate things to you so I can see more of your adorable reactions."

"I-inappropriate things? what inappropriate things?" Skipper asked innocently

Nigel smiled charmingly again but this time his look had something sultry in it. He then set his knitting things aside and leaned over the lying bird, his fins on either side of Skipper's head. The elder penguin brought his face awufully close once more but this time their beaks were brushing.

Skipper widen eyes and gasp in surprise as Nigel get onto him and being this close. his heart feels almost bumping out now.

"N-Nigel..?" Skipper called out nervously in a blushing face.

A little shiver ran down Nigel's spine as Skipper called out his name. "See? That's the cute reaction I meant~" He mumbled as he took in the younger bird's expression, having actually a hard time to hold back and all this was unusual for the agent, he usually wouldn't dare to do something like this out of curiousity.

Their beaks kept brushing tempting while they talked and breathed by such closeness in the meantime.

A handsome bird he had a crush on is now doing this even he is a gentleman agent,

how could it be possible, is he dreaming? that's exactly what his kinky sexual fantasy about not so long ago when he kept his eyes upon Nigel. never think it's possible for a gentleman to involve into naughty sexual stuffs like this.

his heart beating faster, able to take in Nigel's breath scent so easily by their closeness.

"You are actually much naughty than I thought"

his eyelids lowered down, staring at Nigel, turning all seductive.

It was now Nigel's time to turn redder as Skipper looked up to him so seductive, his heart too beating faster as he saw such an alluring sight. He should be ashamed as a gentleman to feel and react like this but he couldn't help it, being attracted too much by this bird's cuteness.

"Maybe I am... But it's your fault for seducing me like this.." The elder penguin mumbled handsomely, too lowering his eye lids and soon before they knew it pressed his beak against the Commando's in a kiss, a little 'pardon me' be spoken before doing so though.

"Mhg" Skipper widen eyes surprisedly, blushed and soon closed his eyes to enjoy the kiss from this charming mid adult.

wrapped his flippers around Nigel's stong and wide thorax,

moan softly into the other's beak

Their kiss started sweet and nice, going slow and careful in an exploring manner as Nigel as a gentleman couldn't simple loose it and kiss the younger bird all wildly like a part of him wanted to. So the bigger penguin only wrapped his fins around Skipper's middle, their chests pressing together as their beaks moved gently against each other like you'd imagine it from such a british gentleman.

"Aahm...Nigel.." Skipper pull back and called the elder penguin's name lustfully, stare at him with love suffused face

Nigel looked down into the Commando's love filled eyes, shivering once again as Skipper called his name so lustfully. "Yes, Skipper?" He breathed out hotly.

"You have awesome skill on kissing"

The elder penguin blushed at first at this but soon chuckled. "Haha~ Thank you! You're quite an ace in it too Skipper~"

"Say... why you would want to do this with me~? Nigel

is it just because you want to see more of my cute reactions like you once said?

yea.. of course... such an awesome man and super agent like you couldn't possible to fall in love with me..

I am just a commander officer of your nephew after all, not some kind of american's big hero or super agent which can equivalent to you "

"Please don't put yourself down like this Skipper. I know that you already saved the world many times too after all and so you are a big hero too. And why do you think I choose you to entrust Private to? Because I saw something in you that made me trust you completely. And I do have feelings for you... though I didn't think it would turn out like this between us to be honest... But I don't regret this luv~" Nigel spoke sincere and gently grasped the younger penguin's cheek once more. "But maybe I went a bit too fast in this after you told me your feelings... I should have done this more slowly... Courted you the right way... I apologize deeply for losing myself like this, Skipper. I didn't treat you like a gentleman should..."

The elder penguin then got off the Commander and sat on the edge of the bunk, feeling like he dishonored his teachings.

Skipper showing a touched face at the sincere words Nigel confessed to him,

how he encourage and commend his doing to be a hero.

how he entrust him to hand over his favorite nephew into his unite.

how he had feelings to him already as well, and don't regret for this love.

but it sadden him when seeing Nigel be depressed and self-condemned like this.

he get up and reach out a flipper on the elder penguin's shoulder,

look at him with sympathy.

"...You don't need to apologized, Nigel

just forget about those sicking polite manners, leave from those distasteful unnecessary and overelaborate formalities,

you can be free to be yourself

but I don't think there is something inappropriate til now..

you already being couldn't be more gentleman you know? your gentleness already amazed me for thousand times, hehe

The elder penguin's mouth tugged into a soft smile and reached out a fin to stroke Skipper's head. "Haha~ you talk quite bad about my manners though I do admit it can be hard sometimes to stick to these formalities. But I grew up with them since I was born so it's hard to simply let go of them... Maybe you need to help me with it?~" Nigel said with a hint of a flirt in it, pulling the younger bird in a sweet kiss once more.

The flirting with the erotic hint got Skipper goosebumps in excitement,

his feathers all fluff up as the big penguin pulling him into the kiss again.

"Mhm~~ I think I could help you that"

Skipper said and give Nigel a seductive face and smirk.

"Hmhm~ Good" Nigel chuckled and pulled him in another longer kiss being almost about to pull the young penguin in his lap but they soon heard talking of three other penguins coming closer. They then broke their kiss, touching their foreheads together once more. "Seems like we have to continue this later hm?"

"Hmm~" Skipper reply with a smile. he get back to lie down to being a patient and pretend nothing happened here. though his red blushing face couldn't be recover in a short time.

Nigel shifted back in his chair and took his knitting things in his fins once more and began pretending too that nothing happend, looking up once the three other penguins entered the HQ again.

"We're back with the medicine Uncle and Skippah~" Private chirped happily. "Any problems while we we were gone?"

"Ah welcome back, lads! No, there were no problems at all. Our patient here was a very good chap~~" His uncle told them with sending the leader a little charming smirk.

Skipper blushed as Nigel sent him that look

"Yea~ nothing happened here at all, hehe..."

he laugh guiltily, also try to pretend but can't help with a guilty look on his face when he telling lie. not as much good as the super agent Nigel on the cover aspect

The elder penguin perked a brow at that guilty look but laughed softly at how cute the penguin was even there.

Kowalski too send them a look at how strange Skipper reacted, Rico and Private paying it no mind. The analyst then stepped forward.

"We should give you the medicine now and then let you rest a bit, so I'll go get you some water to swallow it." He said and walked into their kitchen to get water.

Private skipped over to his uncle in the meantime. "Say uncle Nigel? We still don't know why you are here?"

"Oh I have some things to take care of here in New York and thought it's a good oppurtunity to meet my nephew~ Also I hoped I maybe could stay here in the meantime if that is okay Skipper?" Nigel explained and asked the leader.

"Uhm? Oh, sure~ see here as your own home, Nigel, you can stay as long as you want"

Skipper said kindly, he usually doesn't like any outsider stay in their HQ, think their secret would be detected too much, there are no true real friends but only enermies.

but now he is strangely fully welcome Nigel, due to some personal reasons.

"Thank you chap~ Also pardon the intrusion." Nigel said and beamed charmingly at the penguin in the bed.

Kowalski then came back with a cup of water and a pill in his fins, handing it to Skipper. "Here you go Sir."

Private went to his uncle in the meantime and hugged him with a happy smile. "Oh I'm so happy you'll stay for some time~ You can't come by that often after all!"

The elder penguin laughed and layed a fin around his nephew. "Yeah I'm glad to have come here too! It's always a joy to see you boys~"

Skipper return a smile to Nigel.

"Thank you, Kowalski." The leader take the pill and water from the tall penguin, swallow it right away.

can't come by that often..? yea...right...

Nigel after all is a agent which carried heavy missions, he'll leave soon and probably seldom can come to visit them afterward.

The leader stare at the nephew and uncle while they talking before he gradually turn away looking down with lowered eyelids, the smile fade away slowly and turn sad.

Rico walked over to the leader and tilted his head confused at the sad frown he wore. " 'kipper?"

Nigel looked over to the leader and too saw the sad face he wore, he patted Private gently on the head before he carefully went out of the hug and over to Skipper's bunk once more, sitting down at the edge of it.

"You okay chap? Need some quiet time to rest?" The gentle bird asked caringly.

Skipper look up to Rico for just a glance as he called him and look down again

he turn his head a bit to watching Nigel get up and walk to him,

"Hmm..." he nod to Nigel's question.

The elder penguin nodded understandingly and adressed the other three birds. "Boys? Would you mind going out for a bit and give Skipper time to rest?"

The other shared glances before they reluctantly nodded. "I suppose that's alright, we can go to Marlene's place in the meantime." Kowalski spoke as the second in charge.

"Thank you boys."

"Will Skipper be alright on his own? He's still sick after all..." Private mumbled worried again.

"Don't worry lad. I'll stay here and watch him, I can be really quiet if I want to. If that is alright with you of course Skipper?" Nigel asked.

"Don't worry Private, I'll be fine under your uncle's nurse, he is really good at it" Skipper said with a smile "and today three of you can have a holiday, no missions, you can go outside to do whatever you like to do,

just leave Nigel and I here, I may want to hear some excited agent stories from him when I get all bored on bed."

"Okay Skippah!~" The private said relieved and soon the three bird left to enjoy their free day.

Nigel turned is attention then all to Skipper again once the others were gone, taking the younger bird's fin. "So? What's bothering you Skipper?"

"Nothing..."

"Oh come on. I see that there is something on your mind that troubles you.."

"Just thinking that you can't stay long here and will leave soon...

even probably seldom can come to visit...

you are a super agent that carried full of important missions after all..."

"Oh... That has been bothering you... I know I got lot of missions... but I can try my best to come visit... Take more missions in or around New York... And you can visit me too if you like? I won't be working too many years anymore anyway.." The old agent suggested, pulling Skipper in a sitting position and brought his fin around the you ger bird's shoulder.

Skipper placed his flipper on Nigel's

"Visit you..? where? and you mean you'll soon retired from the agent life?"

"In my little cottage of course! I told you about it many times~ Not all was made up of my stories when I played the strange boring uncle... And yes, I may have to retire soon... I'm too old and slow for the higher ups's taste. They want the eager and young agents instead of an old man haha... They already try to get me to do just the boring desktop jobs." Nigel told the Commander with a little sad smile.

"You did!? oh right...right... sorry I kind of didn't listening to what you had said before.. hehe.."

Skipper scratch his back of head, laugh embarrassedly. "and that's totally nonsense! you still have extraordinary skill and agility, and being so strong, are way more much better than those unexperienced recruits, those higher ups had blind eyes..."

Skipper said angrily but his face slowly turn from mad to shy, blushed

"...though I wouldn't say I am not being happy to hear that you may get retired from it... "

The elder penguin watched Skipper's emotions change like this closely, amazed how they can change from embarrassment to anger to shyness so quickly and he couldn't help the giggle that escaped him from this bird's cuteness, he really enjoyed it.

"You really are so adorable~ You make an old man like me weak in the knees if you keep that up hmhm~ And yeah you always seemed bored to death by my stories, it amazes me that now you have romantic interests in me."

The leader be ashamed into anger, shook Nigel's flipper off him and turn aside, crossed his flippers

"Yea, yea, you said that like I am being ridiculous, but nah~ it's all your fault!

you pretend to be another person which is not the real you,

so surely I wouldn't had those stupid romantic feelings on that guy."

Reply

Nigel didn't let his smile falter and brought his flippers to Skipper's shoulders, starting to massage him to calm him. "Yes, you are right. It's all my fault. But I had no choice but keep this from you all and pretend to be just a boring normal uncle... I wanted you to stay safe after all... You've seen how fast the Red Squirrel attacked all of us when he found out my identity.."

"My boys and I can fight with you too! don't see us like useless Nansy cat, we are stronger than you thought! if you told us eariler, that kind of things won't happened." Skipper contradict obstinately

"Hmm yeah... But I couldn't help but want to have the ones I love safe, besides you all were still so young when my fights with the Red Squirrel started..." The agent began to rub between Skipper's shoulder blades. "But let's forget about this please? Now you know about it and I don't have to hide anymore in front of you boys and I'm happy to show you the real me~"

"... fine"

Nigel only kissed Skipper's head sweetly and kept massaging the younger bird's back nicely, his fins working experienced and sensual.

"Mmhn~~ is massagist being one of your cover too? you are good at it." Skipper said while he closed eyes to enjoy it

Hmhm~ You're right it was~ Though massaging you is more fun~" Nigel flirted.

"More fun? how to say?" Skipper asked

"I enjoy it more with you I mean than those I had to massage for the undercover job." The bigger bird replied and let his flippers massage a bit further down the younger penguin's back.

"Oh~ but I still think massage is a tiring thing to do, not fun at all..

and you don't have to do this, Nigel, you are our respected geust here after all,

not to let you come here to be my personal nurse or massagist, take a rest or do other things too"

Skipper said while he turn and hold Nigel's flippers, put them down gentlely.

Nigel chuckled and then pressed a sudden kiss against Skipper's beak. "You really are so cute~ And don't worry. I don't mind taking care of you and make you feel good."

Skipper blinked

"No I meant it, Nigel, you don't have to do this...

it isn't right to let the senior serve the junior like this..."

The agent perked a brow. "Oh? So you want to serve me now? Is that what you're saying?"

"No~ just don't want to tired you up..."

"Oh come on~ You make me sound like a real old man! Something like this won't tire me up. I am still a strong and fit bloke aren't I?" Nigel asked with an amused face, leaning back a bit to show Skipper his still strong and muscular nice body.

"Hehe, how about show me to prove that you aren't an old man?" Skipper said sedutively

Nigel heard the seductive tone and lowered his eye lids with a smile, bringing his fin under Skipper's chin to make them keep eye contact. "Hmm~ And how do you imagine I should prove that?"

"Don't know~ how would you do?"

The elder penguin looked deeply into those blue pools and couldn't help but connect their beaks in a kiss once more, this cute bird's looks being just too intoxicating.

Skipper wrapped his flippers around Nigel and kissed him back. "Mhmm~ oh Nigel~"

"Skipper~" Nigel mumbled back as he too wrapped his fins around the smaller bird, kissing him deeper.

Skipper pull the elder penguin down with him, holding his face kissing him passionately

A little surprised gasp escaped Nigel as Skipper pulled him down and on top him, their kiss turning so passionately and heated, especially once their tongues began to brush each other.

Skipper stare at those charming green eyes of Nigel's while he kissing him, the black face feathers sets his green color off to bright and shiny like emerald.

The elder penguin stared right back into Skipper's beautiful blue orbs, they being a clearer blue than any of the beautifullest blue oceans in this world.

After some time they broke their kiss for air, panting heavily from their heated make out. Nigel then grasped the younger bird's face gently and whispered. "You are really beautiful~"

"Uhm~ you too, Nigel" Skipper said and give a light kiss on the other's beak tip

Nigel chuckled and gave a peck back to Skipper's beak before he moved to his neck and began to lightly kiss and preen him there.

Skipper place his haed and beak in Nigel's sliver hair, smell his manly scent while enjoy his gentle preening and kisses, his flippers wrapped and stroke Nigel's back.

The agent too was able to take in the Commando's musk scent now and loved it, it making it harder for him to restraint himself from doing more but he was still a gentleman after all, so he could control himself better.

Though his fins began to stroke Skipper's sides slowly in rising desire.

Skipper's flippers wander down too, leaning his face down to Nigel's strong thorax, licking the feathers around nipple.

"Mh~" Nigel let a pleased sound slip as the younger bird did this and accidently bit down on Skipper's neck from the pleasure that shot through him cause of it.

"P-pardon me.." He apologized and began to lick the area where he bit down.

"Mhg!.." Skipper groan as he be bited down suddenly "Ow, that hurts"

"I-I'm sorry! I didn't intend to do that! You just got me by surprise before with your licking.." The agent apologized.

"Pfft, you seem to sensitive around your chest, what if I do this?" The leader teased and intentionly down to suck on Nigel's nipple

"Ah!-Mnh~" Nigel moaned out but quickly covered his beak in embarrassment from making such sounds, looking down to the short Commando with a slightly red face.

"That's quite a euphonic moan you make, Nigel" Skipper said with naughty smirk.

The elder bird only turned redder from the younger penguin's teasing, making him apologize again in his embarrassment. "P-pardon me..."

"Hehe, you are so cute and freaking polite like Private, Nigel" The leader giggled , It aroused Skipper's naughtiness and eager to try more, a mischievous expression showing on his face before he slid his flippers to Nigel's butt, grasp it.

"S-Skipper!" Nigel exclaimed in slight shock at Skipper's naughty behavior, blushing heavily by now as he was not used to such acts.

He looked down to the younger penguin's mischevious smirk and was a bit speechless at this, only able to stare at him. "U-uhm... /"

Skipper wear a childish face stare at Nigel's cute embarrassed expression , his smirk couldn't be wider because of being satisfied at receive such cute reaction. his flipper act further move to Nigel's anal, poking it with flipper tip,

another flipper shift to Nigel's front, rubbing it lustfully.

Nigel flinched but also snapped out of his little embarrassment. He took Skipper's fins and gently pinned them down, shifting a bit to touch their foreheads together, his cheeks radiating quite some heat. "P-pardon Skipper... With such ways you're a bit too much for an old man like me heh... I'm a gentleman of the old courtship ways after all.. So such forwardness from you I'm not used to, so take it a bit easy on me please?." He explained with a nervous expression, his heart beating loudly in his chest.

"Hehe~ alright alright~ I'll stop now~ just always want to tease you such a gentle man who pay heavy attention to manners and wonder how you would react, hehe" Skipper giggle

The elder bird chuckled. "You really caught me off guard there, almost gave me a little heart attack haha~" He gave the younger male a kiss and freed his flippers again. "Let me get used to your youthful ways slowly please."

"Hehe~ you are really already so enlightened from those old traditional elders, I was thought that you may will simply got mad by my indecent sexual harassment" Skipper give Nigel a sweet kiss and hug to show his apology "Sorry~"

"It's okay~ I can't be mad at my cute bird and to a part it was interesting what you did, you can show me more if you're more slow with me... For example one at a time instead of three heh~" Nigel suggested and nuzzled the bird under him, starting to gently caress his sides once more.

"Hehe~ but I am more want to see what your old courtship ways would be now~" Skipper teased.

The agent grinned and took one of the Commando's fins and brought it to his beak, pressing a kiss to it. "If you wish that~" Nigel spoke handsomely and started to trail kisses all along Skipper's arm to his shoulder and nape of neck, preening every feather carefully and nicely on the way~

Skipper shivered at Nigel's gentle kisses, watching the elder bird doing this, can't help blushing because of his handsomeness. "Mhn~~ "

Nigel worked his kisses sensually over to the younger penguin's chest but got there a bit bold and tried the same as Skipper before, dragging his tongue over the hardening nipple while his fins roamed along the sides of the bird.

"Aahm~" Skipper jolt at the electric sensation that come from his nipple, his flippers placed on Nigel's head and grasp the sliver hair slightly.

Nigel looked up curious at this reaction and decided to keep giving that place special attention with sucking and licking it if it gave him such cute sounds, a fin of his going up to tease the other nipple.

Nigel can feel that Skipper start to tighten his grasp on his hair, the younger penguin make more cute sounds for the elder.

The elder bird shivered and turned even bolde as he very gently bit down on the nipple while pinching the other with his flipper.

"Aaahm~ " Skipper moan out louder and shrink into himself, lean forward more against the elder penguin.

More shivers ran through the bigger bird as that delicious moan ripped from the cute small penguin's throat.

He pulled back a bit and stared at Skipper lustfully, pulling him into another kiss but this time it was deep and hungry right away which was quite an unused sight for the gentleman but he seemed to really enjoy pleasing the younger bird.

Skipper be amazed at the gentleman's sudden change, turning so wild and lustful, but he like it and enjoy this veru much, he reply to Nigel's passion back by act riget away without any hesitation

Their kiss was heated and hungry, beaks moving crazily against each other and fins roamed over bodies, Nigel's going between Skipper's legs, stroking his inner thighs.

Skipper looking between his legs, his heart beating faster, knowing Nigel was ready and going to do something.

Nigel broke their kiss for air, both panting heavily. Only after the elder penguin stopped their heated make out he noticed that he already was rubbing between Skipper's legs, staring down shocked and flustered to his doing as he hadn't noticed at all how far he went already.

He froze slightly, not knowing if he should pull his fins back or not. "P-pardon Skipper... Seems like I got carried away quite by your attractiveness."

"Don't be sorry on your instinct of being a man, dum dum~" Skipper said and pull Nigel onto him again, lie down completely on the bed. "You're hot like this~"

The agent blushed as he got pulled onto the smaller bird, looking down into the young penguin's alluring eyes. Nigel then gently kissed Skipper's temple as he slowly began to rub the Commando's private area with his fins though slight nervousness was showing in his eyes.

"You really make me behave bad Skipper... Usually I wouldn't even think of going this far before having had a third date haha~ How do you manage to make me such a bad gentleman?"

"Hehe~ we had met three times, one for you sent young private into our unite, two for your visit to here, third for now, so it did reached your standard, you are the most good gentleman I had ever seen." Skipper said.

"Haha~ Those weren't very romantic dates though.. But we did have a dinner when I asked you to take in Private so I guess that can count as date?" Nigel replied and nuzzled Skipper. "And we met more than just three times Skipper. Though you maybe didn't recognize me at those times."

"Hehe true, and we did? really? when?" Skipper asked amazed

"Yes. I saw you a few times when you were still in training and also in Denmark once where I first found out your name. Your commanding officer was an old friend of mine. She was the first that told me what a hardworking and determined good lad you are~" Nigel told the younger penguin.

Skipper blushed "wow...so... you had seen the young look of mine."

"Hmhm~ I did and you were such a adoring sight! And I didn't seem to have been the only one to have thought so as that chap around you at that time too looked at you in pure fascination haha~ I only heard good things about you, just the general of the danish army seemed to have a dislike towards you but he also showed quite the dislike towards me too... Didn't seem to like penguins much.." The elder penguin told Skipper and gave him a kiss on the cheek, smiling charmingly. "You were simply divine for me, love~"

"Hans..?" Skipper whisper the name when Nigel mentioned a chap around him at that time. "Yea... that general is father of a 'friend' of mine, or maybe say...my... ex-boyfriend.." The leader sigh as he recall the person. "So his father just against that I am together with his son,

but I don't know why would he go against you too, you are such a good man already, maybe he is just a Weirdo old man that love to against every person he knew"

The leader blushed more at the compliment, he stare at Nigel with smile and thankful eyes.

"I really wish I could had met you at then, so I probably would had be together with you eariler, instead had sank into that awful bad relationship..."

Nigel frowned at this. "I apologize, I didn't mean to break open old wounds and bring bad memories... I didn't know..." He moved up a flipper and stroked Skipper's cheek. "Sometimes there are relationships that just shouldn't last and are only there to make us stronger... And if it makes you feel better I am sure that this chap had loved you by how he looked at you when I saw him..." The agent tried to cheer the bird up again. "But, and I know this sounds selfish, I'm somehow glad it didn't work out with you and this boy or else I wouldn't be able to have you here lying under me right now~"

"You think so...? but that's not true, because he betrayed and hurt me deeply... he is not truely love me, only you did... so I am glad that relationship didn't work out as well, I am so grateful that I can have you as my lover now." Skipper said and hug Nigel, sink face into Nigel's chest feathers.

The bigger penguin smiled and hugged Skipper back, fluffing up his feathers for him so he can enjoy the embrace more. "I am grateful as well~"

Skipper raised his head up and fondle with Nigel's feathers "Mhm~~ you are so fluffy"

"Hmhm~ But not as fluffy as you~ Your feathers are already so soft and nice to the touch without you fluffing them up.. That's amazing!" Nigel complimented and dared to slide his fins to Skipper's private area once more, stroking the feathers there once more. "Especially here your feathers are soft~"

"Aahmm...mhm.. there.." Skipper blushed with his feathers fluffy up in a uncontrollable reflex way

"I apologize for being so forward but we always get carried away with different things but I would love to deliver you pleasure more, love~" Nigel purred as he teased the sensitive feathers around Skipper's cloaca, you could see in the elder penguin's eyes that he was aroused.

"I don't mind at all.. I like it..so yes please continue what you do..my love." Skipper said and plant kisses on Nigel's body.

The elder bird shivered again as Skipper gave him green light to continue and let out a pleased hum from the younger penguin's kisses. "As you wish~" He replied and began to stroke carefully but sensually along the Commando's sheath where his member should be hidden behind, tracing that soft feathery line between it.

Nigel worked slowly almost tauntingly towards the cute bird under him, playing with those soft lips that reminded him more of a female's private part than a male's by Skipper, it being so super soft and nice to the touch compared to the younger bird's harsh fighting nature even the feathers were a pure white around it, it amazed him! The agent had never touched such a soft and well-cared sheath.

Skipper watching down at Nigel's flexible flipper which teased his sensitive nerves of sheath so much, he can't help let out a little soft moan from it already, the tantalization being such a torment through unsatisfied desire,

it impel his sword drilled out from the sheath excitedly to see his opponent.

"Oh my~" Nigel purred satisfied as the younger bird's member drilled out, staring at the pink length fascinated. He brought a flipper to it, teasing the sensitive tip of the shaft a bit before he trailed a line from it down to the base, trying to make Skipper's desperation higher as he slowly wrapped his fin around the base of the member, starting to pump him again tauntingly slow. "Your member is a marvelous pink color Skipper~ It looks like it stayed in a pure virgin state all those years~" The elder penguin complimented. "Though I for a moment almost thought you were a female by how nice and soft your sheath is haha~"

"Aahm~..how possible could I be a female, don't you see how manly I am with those muscles?" Skipper straighten his back trying to squeezed for his muscles to be more noticeable, but there only flab showing.

Nigel giggled at Skipper's failed attempt to show him his muscles but also got a fun idea from it. He let go of the younger bird's member for a moment and brought both his flippers to the Commando's chest, cupping the feathers and skin and pushed Skipper's slight man boobs together with a smirk. "Oh really? Cause this here looks quite like female breasts~"

The leader got embarrassed and flustered

"I-It's not! that's still big manly muscles you saw there"

The agent couldn't help the laugh that escaped him and dared to play with Skipper's 'breasts', massaging them nicely in his palms. "Are you sure?~ They feel a lot like female breasts too... Maybe you're one of those who have both female and male parts?~"

l-Skipper-l Aug 23, 2015

Skipper blushed embarrassed and goan "Aaahh~~ stop it!" he rolling over to overturn their possition, get on top of Nigel and pressed him against the bed. "I - am - NOT - A - Female!"

Nigel chuckled and gently stroke Skipper's cheek with the back of his fin. "I know, I know~ I apologize for teasing you like that, you just look so adorable when you show so many emotions and blush from embarrassment~ So can you forgive this old man this time?" He said, asking for forgiveness.

seeing the old man's polite attitude and that sexy black face couldn't get him any one bit angry at all, he sitting up, looking away blushingly "W-why you apologize... I am not mad at you at all"

"You sounded mad." Nigel said and brought his fins to the Commando's sides, stroking them. "But even there you look cute~"

"B-But I was not mad!.." The younger penguin stuttered and looked down at Nigel who only gave his charming handsome smile back in return. Skipper blushed, knowing that the elder bird was not really thinking he was mad then, feeling only the nice strokes at his sides soon as he gazed into Nigel's emerald green eyes in awe.

"That's good. You're still beautiful no matter what~" Nigel replied before he pulled Skipper down into another kiss.

"Mhm~" The younger bird mewled softly into the agent's mouth, enjoying the kiss. He then once again pulled back and gazed down at Nigel through lidden eyes, a little smirk forming soon on his beak as he took in this handsome manly bird under him. Skipper suddenly shifted then, sliding down Nigel's body between his legs.

Nigel blinked as Skipper moved down between his legs suddenly, looking down to him with a perked curious brow. "Skipper.. What are you up to?"

Skipper's smirk only grew more lascivious as Nigel asked this.

"See your precious baby of course~"

he said and surround his flippers around Nigel's cloaca, start to press and squeeze it with flippers, kneading it like treating dough.

"Nmh~ oh Skipper~" Nigel groaned as Skipper began knead his cloaca like that, it feeling so good. "Hmm~ My~ With such a nice fin technic you could be a good massager too~" He complimented, soon his member drilling out from the sheath and standing tall in front of the Commando's vision.

Skipper almost jolt back because of shocked as he witness the leviathan showing.

"T-that's huge..." he said under his breath, stare at the hugeness with widen eyes and slight open mouth.

The agent shivered as he felt his member coming out of his sheath, a cold breeze hitting it slightly. He heard Skipper's words and started to blush slightly. "Heh.. You think so? I'd say it's pretty normal size for my species."

"Really?... oh my..." Skipper staring at it amazed still, blushed at it's magnificentness but start getting a bit worried when he imagine much .

Skipper is a fairy penguin, the smallest penguin of all the penguin species.

however Nigel is a gentoo penguin, almost double his height, the genitals size reasonably would be double too, just the commander didn't know this.

Nigel propped himself up on his elbows to see down to Skipper better, noticing how the small bird eyed his big length with worry, having a feeling what the Commando was worried about.

"Skipper... If you are afraid we can still just pleasure us by outer stimulation if you'd like? Or even stop. No need to go all the way. I don't want you to be afraid and get hurt after all, love." Nigel suggested considerate, not daring to push Skipper into something he wasn't ready yet, he was a true gentleman after all and would do everything to keep his partner alright and pleased.

Skipper stare up to Nigel blushingly, appreciate much to Nigel's consideration and tenderness to him, which make him decide not to chicken out

"N-no no no.. w-who says I am afraid!? I am going to rein you, you big stud"

The little penguin said obstinately and placed his flippers on the meaty length.

"Plus..I want to do it for you...

I want to...

became one with you..."

Skipper said sentimentally before he take Nigel's big member into his mouth.

"Rein me... big stud? Am I a horse now?" Nigel asked with a tilted head and a smirk but was soon shut up as Skipper took in his member in his mouth, only a gasp escaping him as the nice warm wetness surrounded him. A blush came to the elder penguin's cheeks as the Commando said he wanted to be one with him, electricity running through his body.

Skipper looking up gave Nigel a stink eye as he mocked his words, he then intentionally clamp Nigel's length tightly with his beak by closed his mouth more. going to show him how he rein a stud. he sent the agent a mischievous smirk before he start bob his head up and down.

"Ngh!" Nigel groaned out in slight pain as Skipper clamped down on his length so tightly, getting the message by the younger bird's actions. "F-fine, fine love, no more teasing. I apologize. Nmmh~" The big penguin gave in and soon moaned out in pleasure as Skipper began to bob his head.

Skipper blowing some air onto it while he chuckled with member still in his mouth, satisfy at the win, he loosen his mouth right away and treat it gentlely now, wrapped the length by his soft and wet tongue, rub on it's surface nicely.

The agent leaned his head back and moaned louder in pleasure as the Commando treated his member more gently now, it feeling so good how he caressed it. "Aah~ Nh!~ Skipper~" He moaned with a red face and half open eyes, gasping and mewling in bliss but he still noticed how satisfied the young penguin got when everything went like he wanted and Nigel couldn't help the breathless chuckle that escaped him, this bird was just too adorable.

Skipper pull up completely, done his blowjob, he stare up at Nigel with alluring half closed eyes which full of lust and desires,

he crawl with his arms and knees on ground like doggy style, slowly lean closer before he stick out his tongue, gave some small licks on the fat glans sexually, like licking icecream, trying to seduce the elder penguin by showing such a erotic scene.

And an erotic scene it was definitly. Nigel could only half sit half lay there in awe as he stared at this seductive bird, those alluring lidden eyes, how his butt wiggled slightly as he got into that doggy style position and especially how he started to lick his sensitive glans with still a naughty little smirk was simply mesmerizing!

The agent could only gasp and moan whenever Skipper gave his glans a lick, his member twitching and growing harder from this, the veins on it throbbing.

This all seemed like from an expensive porn movie with Skipper being the beautiful sexy star in it. It was just too erotic, making Nigel speechless.


End file.
